


Три мужа для короля

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Forced Marriage, M/M, Male Harem, OOS, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: Девять веков спустя после Войны за Кольцо, мир Средиземья изменился. Гномов стало намного меньше, чем раньше, но Эребор все еще стоит и им правит последний из рода Дурина - Торин XIV Великолепный. И в мире теперь есть Школы, где детей готовят быть мужьями и женами знатных. И король гномов решает взять себе из подобной школы трех мужей. Потому как не желает привязываться крепко хоть к одному из них, но...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Начало. Особый заказ

       Мадам Оури задумчиво смотрела на заказ. Стандартный заказ, с перечнем желаемого, данных, условий и, самое главное, суммы за выполнение. Весьма щедрой, надо заметить. Очень заманчивой...  

       На такие деньги она могла построить еще две школы... если бы захотела.  

       При других обстоятельствах женщина не раздумывая подписала бы договор. Но было одно но. Заказ был от королевского двора. С личной подписью самого короля. Торина ХIV Великолепного... во всем, надо заметить, идеального образца мужчины. Ходили слухи, что он подобно Дурину Бессмертному был перерождением Торина Дубощита. И этот невероятный слух косвенно подтверждался изображением на старинном гобелене. И если это так, то мадам Оури сомневалась в том, что способна удовлетворить запрос короля.  

       Нрав Торина Дубощита и спустя семьсот лет был во языцах, не в обиду ему сказано.  

       Беда состояла в том, что мадам Оури не могла отказать королю.  

       За окном послышался звонкий детский смех. Младшую группу вывели на прогулку в сад. Легкое довольство отразилось в глазах женщины. Встав из уютного мягкого кресла, обитого зеленым бархатом, она подошла к окну. Со второго этажа она могла видеть сад и стайку прелестных мальчиков и девочек. Всех как на подбор - стройных, ладных, по-своему красивых и талантливых. Кто-то из детей обладал идеальным слухом. Кто-то прекрасно пел, а другой волшебно рисовал. Кто-то обладал сильным умом. Школа отбирала лишь тех, кого могла с успехом продать.  

       И мадам Оури не могла припомнить случая, чтобы хоть одного питомца Школы не удалось пристроить в надежные руки. Начиная с девятого века Новой Эры( или Четвертой, как принято указывать в учебниках истории) знать Империи Гондор, королевства Арнир (в далеком прошлом бывший Арнором), и Озерных Княжеств отказалась от заключений брачных союзов меж равными себе. Это порождало слишком много споров о наследстве титулов, земель и богатств. И порождало искус убить новоявленных родственников и забрать на правах состоявшегося брака все, чем владел "муж". Или жена, в определенных случаях. После диких времен шестого и седьмого веков, справедливого обозванных Кровавыми, знать решила выращивать себе жен и мужей заранее, отбирая детей среди более низких по происхождению семей. Вначале, то что было редкостью, впоследствии распространилось. Бедняки не смели претендовать на свою кровь и что-либо требовать, а знать убедила себя в том, что кровь знатного нельзя разбавить. Она всегда перебьет "грязную".  

       И обычай расцвел во всей своей красе... изредка показывая и неприглядные свои стороны.  

       Ну, а в начале девятого века стали появляться первые Дома Воспитания, впоследствии обернувшиеся Школами. Школы брали детей обоего пола, самого разного происхождения и рода, прививали им нужные манеры, развивали таланты к музыке, пению и рисованию, развивали детский ум знаниями, и внушали, что они предназначены служить крепкой опорой тем, кто выбрал их супругами. И бояться близости телесной вовсе не стоит, даже если твоей судьбой станет тот, кто так же является с мужчиной.  

       А часто бывало и такое. Иногда вдовцы, что уже имели детей, не желали появления других. Это было вполне оправдано. Новая жена может возжелать, чтобы имущество мужа досталось ее детям, а не выродкам другой женщины. А мужчины рожать не могут... и их будущность в старости обеспечивается исключительно в том, насколько сильно они смогут привязать к себе детей своего мужа. Да и в общей сложности, постельные ласки между мужчинами ничуть не хуже, чем с женщиной. И даже по своему приятны после определенной привычки.  

       Мадам Оури уже пятнадцать лет управляла Школой и более чем успешно. К отбору малышей она подходила с особой тщательностью, лично присутствуя при осмотре детей лекарями. Некоторых приводили сами родители, других родственники или доверенные от знатных родов... иногда торговцы. От перекупщиков мадам Оури была не в восторге. Дети зачастую были крадены, запуганы или поранены. Но не купить, значит обречь на смерть или ужасную жизнь в тайных борделях... да и торговцы-перекупщики поставляли детей из разных уголков Средиземья. Разных редких ныне рас. Или даже из Резервации Шира. Как не купить тонкую как ветвь, с черными глазищами смуглую орчаночку? Или светленького, розовощекого, с милыми острыми ушками хоббитёнка? При определенном труде и из таких можно сделать прекрасный товар для знатных.  

       Орчаночка так и вовсе была редкостной удачей. Мадам Оури была ей весьма довольна. Девочка была очень умна и прилежна, и вовсе не желала вернуться в шатры Мордорских каменистых степей. Личико у ней было не испорчено традиционными для варварского племени шрамами, которые наносили по достижению определенного возраста. Шрамы на лице вырезали, едкими смесями наносили узоры на кожу рук, плеч и спины, вытравливая непонятные символы. Уши подросткам уродовали, вытягивая, вставляя в мочки ушей костяные кольца-трубы... протыкали щеки и губы гвоздиками. Взрослые орки выглядели ужасно уродливо и страшно. Но Оршуту испортить не успели. Черты лица конечно не по-человечески резки, а скулы слишком высоки... но взгляд притягивают. А то, как она двигалась... завораживало. Не зря в легендах дикари-орки произошли от сказочных эльфов.  

       Мадам Оури многое бы отдала, чтобы заполучить в свои нежные ручки потомка дивного народа. Но те похоже брезговали сеять "дикий овес" среди других народов. Или, как утверждают ныне, они были просто выдумкой? Ведь от них и следа не осталось!  

       Да, эльфёныша взять было неоткуда! Но мадам Оури не отказалась бы заполучить хотя бы парочку гномят! Ох, уж эти подгорцы! То, как они тряслись над своими щенками, давало мало шансов купить их даже у торговцев. В свое время гномы большой кровью выцарапали себе почти полную самостоятельность и право жить по своим законам. Но осталось их после Войны Топоров и Костров очень мало. Только полукровки-морийцы, бродили по дорогам Средиземья, разбивая свои шатры то там, то здесь. Шумные, черноволосые, необузданные. Возмутители спокойствия. Мужчины толкали на базарах и рынках сработанные из кустарного железа ножи да сковороды с прочим товаром, их женщины - вечно босые с тяжелыми крашеными из дерева бусами гадали по руке. По городу пройти нельзя, чтобы не услышать во след - "Позолоти ручку, красивая!".  

       Разве то гномы?!  

       Среди вольных Озерных Княжеств еще стоит Одинокая Гора, в недрах которой гномы устроили себе "игрушечное" с человеческого взгляда королевство. Да какое то было королевство?! Городок на пятнадцать-двадцать тыщь душонок. В Железных Пригорьях пара хилых поселений - еще тысяч пять. Вот и весь народ гномов.  

       Плюнуть бы да растереть, да они и так в своих поселениях, как хоббиты в своей Резервации. Гонору много, а лишний раз кого на свои топоры поднять уже не посмеют. Вот и носа лишний раз не кажут.  

       Окромя морийцев, что в простонародье давно обозваны "цыганкáми". Есть такая надоедливо трескучая саранча...  

      Мадам Оури терпеть не могла насекомых.  

      Передернув плечами, она отвела ладонью легкую завесть с окна, любуясь на фигурки играющих внизу детей. Те смеялись и бегали в саду друг за другом, знать не зная кто на них смотрит. Детство чудная пора. Что угодно можно вложить в некрепкие еще умишки. К чему угодно приучить. Лучше всего начинать подготовку в семь-восемь лет. В этом возрасте уже не так привязаны к родителям, еще не очень стесняются голого тела и не знают, что хорошо, а что плохо... а в Школе малышей с первых дней приучают прежде всего не стесняться ходить без одежды. Первую группу не зря зовут "голышами". Старшие воспитанники, чем старше становятся, одеваются все строже, привыкая к мысли, что их тело принадлежит будущему супругу или супруге, но не посторонним взглядам. Но память о первом годе в группе малышей впоследствии очень им поможет.  

      Дети играли в саду и их заливистый смех колокольчиками звучал в летнем знойном дне. Мадам Оури довольно улыбалась, наблюдая за маленькими юркими фигурками, а где-то на краю сознания виделись золотые монеты, со стуком падающие на стол из бездонного кошелька. Женщина улыбалась...  

       Один из мальчиков упал на траву, сбитый с ног товарищем по игре. Догоняющие дети набросились на мальчика, щекоча, а тот рассмеялся веселым колокольчиком, суча в воздухе маленькими ножками, поджимая их к мягкому животику, так что видно ладную загорелую попочку... этого мальчика уже присмотрели. Пройдет семь лет и пятнадцатилетний мальчик будет сладостно постанывать, пока член советника Гондора будет в него входить.  

       Женщина с легкой улыбкой отошла от окна, возвращаясь к оставленному креслу и договору заказа на столе. Итак, Торин ХIV Великолепный желает получить себе молодого мужа. Возможно, нескольких. Но это не должны быть люди или представительницы женского рода. Наследник у короля имеется. Мальчики-претенденты должны быть как минимум полукровками-гномами. Допускаются хоббиты. Цвет волос должен соответствовать цвету короля и его наследника - то есть быть либо светло-золотистыми, либо черными. Но допускается и любимый гномами "огненный" цвет - рыжий.  

       Мадам Оури раздраженно стукнула пальцами по столешнице. Предположим, она знает торговца, который обладает весьма гибкой совестью и поспешит услужить, украв для нее пару "цыганят" из табора. Он же может и хоббитенка из-под полы достать. Но РЫЖЕГО где добыть?!  

       Король просит подготовить трех-четырех мальчиков, можно чуть больше, но больше чем за шестерых не заплатит. Причем, судя по письму, из этих мальчиков возьмет в мужья именно трех... остальные куда? Своим из знати подарит? Впрочем, это не ее забота. С нее - товар. А где ж его взять?  

       Отказывать?  

       Мадам Оури покосилась на скромную темную шкатулку, стоящую рядом на столе. Вздохнув, протянула руку и подняла крышку - на мягкой черной подушечке из шёлка лежал изумительный набор - ожерелье и солнечные капли-сережки, из драгоценного янтаря... немыслимая роскошь. Большей красоты только у Императрицы Гондора возможно увидеть.  

       А ведь это только задаток...  

       Нет, отказать королю мадам просто не могла.  

       ГДЕ. ВЗЯТЬ. ЧЕТВЕРЫХ. ЩЕНКОВ?!  

       Рыкнув, женщина злобно захлопнула шкатулку.  

       Проклятые гномы!  

       - Шант!! - рявкнула женщина, и, раздраженно схватив с края стола серебряный колокольчик, яростно им зазвенела.  

       В светлый кабинет директрисы Школы поспешно вошел мужчина-слуга, тут склоняясь в учтивом поклоне.  

       - Чего изволит госпожа? - угодливо спросил евнух.  

       - Карету мне, живо, - сухо отдала приказ мадам Оури.  

       ... Новый Гондор, разбитый по задумке предыдущего императора вдалеке от старой столицы, походил на старый город лишь на бумаге. Во-первых, ни на каком нагорье Новый Гондор построен не был. Он был выстроен на равнине. Улицы были шире, прямее, светлее и замощены не в пример... хуже. Карета дергалась и подпрыгивала на каждом выступающем валуне, на каждой ямке и от того деревянный ящик, обитый тканью, трясло так, что женщине внутри скоро стало тошно. Злость за уплывающий из рук заказ уже под улеглась, а вместо этого пришло желание весьма скромное - удержать внутри скромный завтрак, который был поглощен еще несколько часов назад. Ароматическая курильница, что была призвана бороться с вонью на улицах, что лезла из всех щелей внутрь кареты, работала как-то не так. От пряного аромата тошнило с каждым мигом еще сильнее и мадам Оури разрывалась между желанием вышвырнуть из кареты оловянный чайничек и отвращением унюхать после этого вонь Нижнего Города. Выбор был тяжкий... а если учесть что в кольце Нижнего помои и издержки задов жителей выплескивались из окон в открытые канавы... от мысли об этом тошнило еще сильнее.  

       Карету тряхнуло в последний раз и она остановилась. Женщина слышала, как Шант спрыгнул с козел и тяжело подошел к дверце.  

       - Госпожа, мы на месте.  

       Мадам Оури страдальчески вздохнула, приложила к носу надушенный платок, и толкнула дверцу. Слуга в тот же миг поспешил откинуть ступеньки, и подал руку, помогая женщине спустится на разбитую мостовую. Брезгливо приподняв пальчиками тяжелый подол дорогого платья, мадам Оури поспешила к неказистому дому, у которого стояла карета. Она почти вбежала под небольшой защитный козырек над дверью дома. Дверной молоточек оговоренное количество раз опустился со стуком на выщербленную дверь и спустя долгие мгновения, тихо скрипнув, мадам директрисе было открыто.  

        

       Стоящий в дверях старик кольнул выцветшими глазами, и отступил внутрь дома, приглашая жестом входить. Чем мадам Оури поспешила воспользоваться. Перед шагнувшим вслед за ней Шантом, дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом.  

       - Хозяин дома? - глухо спросила директриса, чувствуя себя неуютно в погруженной в полумрак прихожей.  

       - Он примет мадам директрису, - хрипло ответил старик и поковылял вперед, припадая на правую ногу. - Идите за мной, госпожа. Он наверху.  

       Ничего не оставалось, как идти вослед.  

       Второй этаж дома был не менее тёмен. Женщина несколько раз споткнулась на скрипучей лестнице о ступеньки и была почти рада, когда старик, добравшись первым второго этажа, почти сразу распахнул двери первой комнаты наверху.  

       - Прошу, мадам, - пригласил старик, отвратительно улыбаясь почти беззубым ртом. Почти, потому что в ужасной улыбке желтели полугнилые зубы, которые можно было лицезреть благодаря свету, что прорвался в полумрак дома из открытой двери комнаты.  

       Поспешно отведя взгляд от старика, передернувшись в душе от омерзения, мадам Оури вошла в комнату.  

       - Госпожа директриса! О, какая честь! - восторженно воскликнул слащавый голос. - Вы еще прекрасней, чем были в нашу последнюю встречу! Или память меня подводит?  

       - Не льсти мне, Лоун, - резко сказала женщина, ледяными глазами смотря на холеного мужчину перед собой.  

       Тот жеманно поджал губы.  

       Подкрученные щипцами волосы, подкрашенные смартой брови, подведенный "дымкой" глаза и яркость губной помады - все кричало безвкусицей в этом полураздетом мужчине. Ярко красные шаровары низко сидели на пухлых бедрах кастрата, а в розовых сосках блестели серебряные колечки.  

       Ноги ее не было бы здесь, коли бы не нужда!  

       - Уверена, ты понимаешь ЧТО привело меня в это место.  

       Лоун криво улыбнулся.  

       - Да-да, госпоже дирекрисе что-то надо от бедняги Лоуна... особый товар под особый заказ? Птичку или котика? И нужной масти само-собой с лучшего рынка Ночного Города. За другим мадам директриса прислала бы слугу, а не снизошла бы до крысиной норы.  

       Мужчина решительно переменился, и теперь и в самом деле напоминал большую крысу, настороженно и цепко смотря карими глазами.  

       - Верно понимаешь, - чуть наклонила в согласии подбородок женщина. - Мне нужны "котята" от мохноногих и "кротов". Черных, рыжих и светленьких. От трех до шести. Юных, как понимаешь.  

       Лоун присвистнул.  

       - Госпожа... однако вы умеете удивлять! Да еще шестерых! Да чтобы и рыжие были! Такие у "кротов" лишь под Горой. У саранчи одна чернявая масть. У мохноногих разве? - Лоун деланно задумчиво, постучал по подбородку пальцем, смотря в потолок. - Этот дорого обойдется... Школа потянет?  

       - Лоун, не зли меня, - отчеканила женщина, поморщившись. - Я знаю, ты из-под земли может достать все, что я хочу. И судя по всему... _у тебя уже есть рыжий_ , верно?  

       - Откуда? - изумился Лоун.  

       - Тогда ты не стал бы сразу спрашивать о деньгах. Для начала ты бы посокрушался, как тяжело выполнить работу... я тебя не первый день знаю, Лоун.  

       Кастрат досадливо цыкнул языком на свой промах.  

       Мадам Оури позволила себе улыбнуться, чувствуя собственное превосходство.  

       - Покажешь?  

       - Сами понимаете, товар здесь не держат, - мрачно ответил мужчина. - Но вы правы. Рыжий есть. Котенок-"крот". И шепот был об облаве на цыганье... пару пушистиков утащили. Коли не спустили с молотка, к вечеру найду, посмотрю и доставлю к вам. Худое не доставлю, знаете же.  

       - Значит, трое в лучшем случае... - довольно кивнула мадам директриса. - А мохноножки?  

       - Шутите? До Резервации топать долго!  

       - И все же? Школа платит щедро, когда щедро платят ей.  

       - Много дали, да? - эхом переспросил кастрат. - Да, иначе... не знаю. Да чтоб нужного возраста... в Ночной Городе можно найти все, но не всегда. Обещать не стану. Если согласны на "кротят" ждите завтра в полночь. Вам доставят. Главное ворота откройте.  

       Выбирать не приходилось. Женщина пару мгновений смотрела глаза в глаза мужчине перед ней, и, наконец, согласно кивнула.  

       - Я буду ждать. Оплата вдвое за каждого.  

       Лоун удивленно поднял брови, а мадам директриса уже повернулась к нему спиной и поспешила прочь.  

       - Да чтоб у меня крылья отсохли... - изумленно проговорил он.  

        

      

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

        

      ... дело было сделано.  

      Круглая луна всегда помогает.  

       Огромная птица бесшумно спланировала вниз, аккуратно передавая сверток из когтей в руки ожидающего подельника. Миг спустя на мостовой встали ноги уже человека. Встряхнувшись, Лоун взял протянутую одежду и стал одеваться, пока стоящий со свертком подельник с любопытством рассматривал принесенную добычу.  

       - Лапа-то какая, - тихо цокнул языком подельник.  

       - Да уж, прямо из кроватки, - усмехнулся Лоун, натягивая шаровары и затягивая пояс шнуром. - Остальные здесь?  

       - "Кротята" в корзинках, сопят в две дырочки. Проснуться, ничего не вспомнят. Никакого писка и риска. Внесем, посмотрят - денежки берем и здравствуй ночь. Все как всегда.  

      Лоун кивнул, накидывая на себя жилет.  

      - Тогда вперед.  

       До Школы было рукой подать. И необрезанные старейшинами орлиные крылья не понадобились. Тайным ходом за стену Верхнего Города, да пройтись по теням домов, неся три большие корзины, накрытые мешковиной. Мимо стражи один лишь раз пришлось проскользнуть. Ленивая стража в Вернем Городе, да какой дурак сюда сунется?  

       Разве что они.  

       И вот ограда Школы. У Врат уже ждет их верный евнух директрисы. Лоун шутливо помахал ему ручкой и Шант зло фыркнув, со скрипом открыл створку ворот.  

       - Идите за мной, - мрачно сказал он Лоуну с подельниками.  

       Повернулся спиной, с трудом скрывая отвращение, и пошел впереди, не оглядываясь.  

       Вскоре трое мужчин и евнух уже входили в кабинет директрисы.  

       Мадам Оури ждала их, сидя в кресле за столом.  

       - Госпожа, - мурлыкнул Лоун, склоняясь в поклоне с "друзьями".  

       - Все как договаривались? - спросила женщина встав, и выйдя из-за стояла.  

       Она в нетерпении смотрела на корзины в руках мужчин.  

       Лоун усмехнулся на ее жадный взгляд, и, переглянувшись с подельниками, без лишних слов показали товар. Корзинки поставили на пол, а мешковина сверху снята.  

       Мадам директриса поспешно подошла и заглянула в каждую. И довольно заулыбалась.  

       - Лоун, это лучшие из щенков инородцев, что я видела!  

       Женщина вытащила из корзины рыженького мальчика-гнома. Уложила на стол и внимательно осмотрела на предмет изъянов. Шрамов нет. Так, царапины... и следа не будет. Надо же, какой миленький... кожа чистая, без мерзких рябин-веснушек. Только на носу несколько крупинок. Кожа нежная, молочно белая... усики над верхней губой нежным пушком пробиваются. Маленький "кротик" и лягушечка у него внизу такая маленькая... с розовыми бубенцами.  

       Надо уточнить в заказе - кастрировать? И если да - большой, или малой печатью?  

       Если резать, то сейчас.  

       - Шант, унеси его к первачкам, - велела она, передав на руки евнуха мальчика.  

       После этого она подробно рассмотрела остальной товар.  

       Черненький, смугленький "кротенок". Кость тонкая, и по виду более хрупкий "чистокровного". Сразу видно примесь человеческого рода. Будет гибче, ловчее... танцор выйдет. Цыганенок...  

       Мохноножка - кудрявенький, светленький, будто одуванчик! Волосы с годами чуть потемнеют, в золото отливать станут. Вот и хорошо, вот и ладно. Маленький какой... на голову меньше "кротят".  

       С ножками что делать?  

       В письме придется уточнить - вывести с ног шерстку? Ушки - обрезать? Кастрировать? Ножки бинтовать в "розу", или нет?  

       Уточнить, все в угоду короля.  

       - Госпожа, плата? - напомнил о себе сзади Лоун.  

       Вопрос даже не разозлил мадам директрису.  

       Она кивнула ночным крысам, отдавая Шанту последнего мальчика, и подошла к картине на стене. Нажала на скрытые пружины под ней и рядом в стене открылся сейф. Вытащив из его недр тяжелый мешочек с золотом, она закрыла сейф и подошла к Лоуну.  

       - Три тысячи золотых. Заслужили.  

       Крысы жадно сверкнули глазами, стоило сказать суммы оплаты. За детей инородцев такого возраста на городском дне можно "толкнуть" разве что на триста монет. А тут в десять дороже дали. Поклонившись, крысы поспешили прочь от щедрой гадюки.  

       А мадам Оури улыбалась, при свете свечи строча письмо Торину XIV...


	2. Chapter 2

Годы спустя…  


    … По Школе плыл аромат вареной капусты. Крепкий, травянистый, оседающий на языке и нёбе тошнотой. И все воспитанники с огорчением осознали — наступало время диеты. Страшное слово знали все, начиная с первого года обучения и кончая последним. Порубленные толстые листы капусты обваривали несколько раз кипятком, присыпали солью и укропом и щедро плюхали смесь травы и кипятка большим половником в миску каждого.  
Большего горя никто не знал…  

    К концу месяца диеты КАПУСТУ ненавидели больше всего на свете.  

    Наставники объясняли, что воспитанники должны быть благодарны. Большую часть времени они ели хорошую еду, покупаемую на деньги благодетелей. Которые были щедры и не жалели для своих будущих мужей и жен денег. Но их доброта могла пагубно отразиться на воспитанниках, по мысли наставников и мадам директрисы. Избыток сладостей, мяса и жирных каш приведет к жиру на боках, к чванству и капризам за трапезами в столовой. Поэтому по истечении каждого шестого месяца все подопечные вкушали скромную пищу — воду, капусту, хлеб… и ничего более.  

    На исходе третьего дня все питомцы Школы не могли видеть капусту. Многие ели, давясь, зажмурив глаза. За несъеденную порцию полагалось три удара тростью по оголенным ягодицам. Кусочек серого хлеба считался в эти дни наивысшим лакомством. Кто-то проглатывал выдаваемый кусочек в единый миг. Кто-то пытался припрятать его в одежде, чтобы растянуть по крошке на промежуток до следующей трапезы. Но тех, кто попадался, ждало наказание в пять ударов и стояние на коленях на горохе на протяжении до двух часов.  

    К концу месяца все воспитанники могли похвастаться бледностью кожи, синевой под глазами и постройневшими боками. И первый день, когда аромат капусты выветривался из коридоров Школы, а на длинный стол в Большом Зале подавали разваренную пшеничную кашу с тонюсеньким кусочком масла и кусочками порезанного кубиками яблока, был днём истинно счастливым. И все воспитанники как никогда искренне возносили хвалу своему благодетелю перед принятием пищи.  

    Это повторялось из года в год.  

    Бильбо ненавидел этот обычай. Перед запахом капусты отступало все. Весь месяц его немилосердно тошнило, а сны наполнялись мучительными видениями вареной картошки… восхитительно рассыпчатой, политой крупинками солнечного масла и посыпанной крупной солью.  
Бофур мечтал о воскресной похлебке с красной фасолью, с кубиками желтой тыквы, соленого огурца и кусочком мяса. Обжигающе горячей и уютной тяжестью оседающей внутри живота.  

    Нори мечтал ограбить кухню.  

    — Там должна быть еда, — прошипел он еле слышно, смотря голодными глазами. — Вы же не думаете, что мадам Оури и наставники едят ЭТО!  

    Нет, Бофур и Бильбо так не думали. Мадам Оури присоединялась к воспитанникам лишь в день начала и конца Дней Капусты. А вот кто-то из наставников всегда был за Главным Столом и вроде как ел ту же капусту. Но не все наставники одновременно. И кто мешал им выйти в город за Врата Школы и купить себе хорошей еды? Это воспитанникам запрещено и шаг сделать за пределы Врат.  

    Бильбо мрачно повозил ложкой в миске.  

    — Ты же знаешь, что нам за это будет? — мрачно спросил он друга. — Это слишком опасно.  

    Нори сдавшись, опустил плечи.  

    — Я мечтаю о том дне, когда мы уберемся отсюда, — тоскливо сказал он.  

    Бильбо продолжал возить ложкой в капусте. Как бы ни был он голоден, заставить себя есть было невообразимо трудно. И к словам Нори он относился с недоверием. Все воспитанники знали — наступит день, когда они уедут в дома своих благодетелей. И Бильбо с друзьями тоже однажды отправится к своему мужу… но вот только будет ли там лучше? Он не был уверен. Да и Нори в этом всегда сомневался. Кроме Бофура.  

    — Это будет самый счастливый день в жизни! — мечтательно сказал Бофур, а потом крепко зажмурился и отправил в рот еще одну ложку капусты. — Вы только представьте себе горы жареного мяса, сосисок, жареная картошка, сладости, фрукты…  

    — О, заткнись! — взмолился Нори.  

    Даже слышать о такой еде было мучительно.  

    — Заканчиваем трапезу! — громко объявил наставник, встав за главным столом.  

    Все. Дольше тянуть было нельзя. Крепко зажмурив глаза и зажав нос пальцами левой руки, Бильбо поспешно отправил в рот последние ложки капусты. С трудом заглотил и едва сдержал приступ тошноты. Стоило открыть глаза, как Нори, сидящий напротив него, молниеносно поменял свою миску с опустошенной миской соседки слева. Девушка с льняными волосами возмущенно вскрикнула:  

    — Эй!  

    Нори обворожительно ей улыбнулся.  

    — Что? Это моя миска.  

    Та в праведном возмущении сверкнула глазами, не поддавшись обаянию рыжеволосого гнома. Но привлекать внимание наставника или кого-либо из надсмотрщиков не решилась. Ничего хорошего не будет. Не поверят ни ей, ни Нори — в обоих усомнятся и обоих же накажут. А Нори среди воспитанников был на хорошем счету — наставникам не доносил, вещи не отбирал, а подчас помогал и волосы уложить, и отработать какой сложный танец. Поэтому девушка только прошипела нечленораздельно «должен будешь» и взялась за ложку. Тем паче, Нори и ложки из миски не съел.  

    Бильбо и Бофур только переглянулись на эту сцену.  

    — Завтрак окончен! Расходитесь на уроки! — приказал наставник, что сегодня отбывал повинность в столовой. — Старшие на осмотр!  

    Последние слова никого не обрадовали. Девушка рядом с друзьями скривилась от предстоящего неприятного визита к лекарю. Бильбо ее прекрасно понимал. Что приятного, когда одутловатый, обрюзгший евнух-лекарь жадно смотрит на тебя маленькими масляными глазками, ощупывает, сует свои пальцы между твоих ног, проталкивает толстый палец тебе в зад… содрогнувшись от омерзения, Бильбо поплелся вслед за посмурневшими друзьями вон из столовой.  
И все же лекарь был объяснимым злом. Наставники должны быть уверены, что воспитанники не потеряют своей невинности и явятся к своим благодетелям нетронутыми. В Школе работали только евнухи и женщины, но были и приходящие учителя. Да и сами воспитанники могли почувствовать влечение к друг другу. Хоть и редко, но это случалось. И понятно, что это внушало опасения.  

    А кто-то из любопытства мог захотеть попробовать то, что рассказывали о телесной близости наставники. Это было строго-настрого запрещено и очень опасно. Бильбо прекрасно помнил, как двух юношей за этот проступок кастрировали при всех несколько лет назад. Это было ужасно…  

    В левом крыле Школы на втором этаже собрались старшие воспитанники, выстроившись в длинную линию. Юноши и девушки негромко переговаривались, что-то обсуждая. Бильбо, стоя у стены, посмотрел на друзей. Нори нервно дергал за кончик шикарной косы, предмет зависти многих. Он перебирал пальцами волоски, сплетал их и вновь распускал. И он покусывал губы, и взгляд его метался по сторонам. Все говорило о том, что он мечтает сбежать и как-нибудь избежать визита к лекарю.  

    Что это с ним?  

    — Нори? Что с тобой?  

    — Ничего, — быстро ответил он.  

    Слишком быстро.  

    — Нори, ты же знаешь, мы тебя не выдадим, — твердо сказал Бильбо, понижая голос. — Что ты сделал?  

    — Я же сказал, что ничего! — прошипел тот в ответ, сердито мотнув головой.  

    — Тогда почему ты нервничаешь? Ты что, все же влез на кухню? — подозрительно вопросил Бильбо.  

    — Что? Без нас?! — возмутился Бофур.  

    — Нет! Ничего такого я не делал! — принялся оправдываться Нори. — Когда бы я мог это сделать?  

    — Тогда что ты сделал? — упорствовал Бильбо, терзаемый плохими предчувствиями.  

    Нори всегда влипал в истории.  

    Тот обреченно посмотрел в потолок, вздохнул, и решил признаться:  

    — Я просто… кое-что попробовал.  

    ?!  

    Бофур и Бильбо уставились на него. Нори заалел скулами. Будучи рыжей масти, он вообще легко краснел.  

    — Помните, наставник говорил… что это может быть приятно… когда внутри тебя что-то… — голос его еще понизился. — Ну, кое-какие игрушки… вот я вчера и…  

    — Оу, — глаза Бофура округлились.  

    Бильбо моргнул, осмысливая сказанное… игрушки? Какие… и тут он вспомнил.  

    — Норрри, — почти прорычал он. — Куда ты всунул мои бусы?!  

    — Эм-м… — Нори с видом нашкодившего кота шагнул ближе к шеренге. — Я их помыл…  

    — Норри… — простонал Бильбо. — До или после?  

    Рыжий нервно хихикнул.  

    — А я не хочу знать, — признался Бофур, зафыркав.  

    — Ну, ты… — Бильбо так и не нашел хороших слов. Он больше не прикоснется к тем бусам!  

    Это ж додуматься надо!  

    — Ой, подумаешь, — фыркнул Нори. — Можно подумать, вы ничего такого не пробовали!  

    — Нет! — хором открестились Бофур и Бильбо.  
Нори ехидненько усмехнулся.  

    — А огурцы?  

    Дружно поперхнувшись, друзья предприняли попытку придушить рыжую заразу. Но та показала язык и ввинтилась за несколько человек впереди, сбегая от расправы. Ему уступили очередь, не особо горя желанием войти в кабинет лекаря побыстрее. Преследовать его не решились. Еще внимание привлекать! И так кое-кто позади и впереди давился гнусными смешками.  

    Что тут скажешь… все делали что-то этакое тишком от наставников. Хотя и Бильбо, и Нори с Бофуром признавались себе, что это глупо.  

    И это были бусы Бильбо! Их-то за что?!  

    Очередь неумолимо приближалась. В кабинет лекаря пускали по двое, поэтому очередь из пятидесяти воспитанников двигалась довольно быстро. И наконец наступил черед Бильбо и Бофура.  

    — Живенько раздеваемся, не задерживаем остальных! — гаденько улыбнулся евнух.  

    Не в силах смотреть ему в лицо — какой же он гад! — Бильбо и Бофур споро сняли с себя одежду. И конечно, евнух первым выбрал Бильбо! Поставил между своих разведенных ног, пробежался лапищами, ощупывая.  

    — Неплохо-неплохо! — оценил евнух. — Массажи не пропускаешь? Да и вес хорошо держишь. Хоть еще месяц такого крольчонка на капусте держи!  

    Бильбо сильнее сжал губы в тонкую линию. От прикосновений воняющего мочой евнуха его наполняло гадливое ощущение и внутри подымалась злость. По какому праву тот его трогает?! Не для него предназначено его тело! Хоббиту очень хотелось вывернуться из жирных пальцев человека и заявить, чтобы тот не смел прикасаться… но в то же время он его боялся. Что, если евнух заявит наставникам, что он балуется непозволительными вещами?! Или еще хуже — был с кем-то?  

    Так было несколько лет назад.  

    Рука евнуха опустилась вниз, и Бильбо вздрогнул всем телом, когда жирные пальцы собственнически обхватили его яички, сжимая, перекатывая… стыд жаром опалил щеки. Прикосновения к телу среди воспитанников были запрещены. Лишь лекарь имел право прикасаться к голой коже.  

    — Хорошо, очень хорошо, — мерзопакостно похвалил его лекарь. — Следишь за чистотой?  

    Пальцы лекаря бесстыдно обхватили член Бильбо и оттянули с головки кожицу. Бильбо сдавленно взвизгнул, протестуя.  

    — Не переходите границы, господин Таэр, — рассеянно и как-то равнодушно-холодно проговорила смотрящая в окно мадам Оури.  

    — Да, мадам директриса, — нехотя согласился евнух, развернув Бильбо к себе спиной.  

    Теперь пальцы оказались между ягодиц, и Бильбо отчаянно прикусил губу, наклоняя голову и невольно подымая плечи. А палец человека уже толкался внутрь, разжимая колечко мышц, пробираясь в сокровенное.  

    — Узкий и невинный, как дитя, — заключил евнух, вытащив палец, и Бильбо юлой вывернулся из-под его руки, отступая прочь к дверям. — Ну, а теперь ты, чернявый. А ты пока одевайся, а то еще простудишься.  

    Получив такое разрешение, Бильбо дрожащими руками подхватил с пола белые штанишки до колен и поспешно натянул их на себя. А затем надел серую рубашку, подпоясавшись черным веревочным пояском.  

    — Зря вы не кастрировали чернявого, — проговорил лекарь, осматривая Бофура. При таких словах тот испуганно дернулся, чем заслужил шлепок по ягодицам. 
    — Смирно стой! Не помер бы без яичек!  

    — Это решение его благодетеля, — сухо отвечала мадам Оури, оборачиваясь. — Что-то не в порядке?  

    — Да в порядке, порядке, — поморщился лекарь, разворачивая гнома и шлепками по ногам заставляя развести их. — Да что хорошего, если так видны? Лишняя тяжесть. Зачем ему яйца?  

    В глазах Бофура плескался ужас. Он побелел, как мел, а Бильбо испуганно замер.  

    Ну что он мог сделать, чтобы помочь другу?  

    — Не важно, нравится вам или нет! — отрезала мадам Оури. — Его благодетель против. Главное — он здоров. Пусть мальчики идут на занятия, я не собираюсь тратить все свое время на осмотр!  

    Не дожидаясь разрешения, Бофур и Бильбо почти бегом выскочили из кабинета. Обоим хотелось как можно скорее убраться подальше от кабинета лекаря. Они даже не поняли, как оказались в саду за зданием Школы.  

    — Как же я люблю нашего господина! — простонал Бофур, рухнув в траву на пятую точку. — Если бы не он!  

    Молодого гнома передернуло.  

    — Это точно, — обессиленно присел рядом Бильбо, любуясь бабочкой над цветком. — Он очень добр. Тебя бы кастрировали… да нас всех троих бы могли!  

    Друзья дружно поежились, мысленно поблагодарив неведомого им благодетеля. Благодаря его деньгам они большую часть года хорошо ели, их одевали, им приносили благовония, крема и душистое хорошее мыло. А иногда он присылал им небольшие подарки. И сласти на некий День Дурина. Пусть они никогда его не видели, Бильбо и Бофур с рыжим Нори с течением лет, как многие воспитанники Школы, прониклись искренней благодарностью к будущему супругу. Ведь если бы не тот… чтобы с ними было?  

    — Эй, вы что тут делаете?! — перед Бильбо и Бофуром материализовался Нори. — Через пять минут занятия в зале танцев!  

    Схватив друзей за руки, Нори потащил их в Школу.  

    Уроки танцев давали всем воспитанникам, но это были совершенно особые танцы. Эти тайные танцы предназначаются лишь своим мужьям, дабы сделать кровь господина горячее и чтобы стать желаннее для него. И пропускать эти уроки очень не советовалось.  

    Наставник учил правильно двигаться, делать каждое движение тела привлекательным. Правильно повести плечом, взмахнуть волосами, повести бедрами, заставляя петь крошечные бубенцы-колокольчики на платке, что повязывали вокруг бедер.  

    Как показать, что твое сердце стучит сильнее при виде господина?  

    Как сказать о своей любви?  

    Как разжечь его желание?  

    Коснись мимолетно пальцем губ, направь ладонь к своему сердцу — каждое твое движение будет наполнено смыслом.  

    Бильбо любил танцевать. Тело будто двигалось само и ноги сами несли вперед. Бильбо хорошо танцевал, и наставник это отмечал, но то, как танцевал Нори… завораживало. И лишь Бофур в танцах не блистал. Ему не хватало огня Нори и гибкости Бильбо. Но после уроков танцев наступало время игры на музыкальных инструментах. И тут Нори мучился с арфой, а Бильбо старался совладать со скрипкой. Должны же они усладить слух господина приятной музыкой по его желанию? И тут приходилось признавать — флейта Бофура пела восхитительно.  

    За танцами и музыкой приходило время кухни — и тут Бильбо превосходил друзей, в свой черед.  

    Весь день прошел в занятиях, что прервались лишь на время обеденной трапезы. К концу дня друзья уже так устали, что едва добрались до своей комнаты. С некоторых пор они жили отдельно от остальных воспитанников, что говорило лишь об одном — их время здесь заканчивалось.  

    Входя в комнату вслед за зевающим Бофуром, Бильбо мечтал лишь упасть на тонкий матрас у стены, завернуться в тонкое одеяло и уснуть, несмотря на бурчащий от голода впавший животик. И тут он врезался в спину друга, что вдруг остановился, и это вырвало его из нехитрой мечты в реальность.  

    — Эй! — возмутился он.  

    — Это же наша комната? — растерянно спросил Бофур, не смотря на друзей.  

    Те молчали, не в силах сказать ни слова.  

    Посреди комнаты стоял низенький поднос, уставленный тарелками с едой. Фрукты, вареное, еще пышущее теплом мясо, присыпанное травами, рассыпчатый рис с лентами рыжей моркови…  

    — Это что… нам? — тихо спросил Бильбо.  

    Нори шагнул к столику, гулко сглотнув. После почти месяца обваренной капусты и хлеба его уже не очень-то волновали подобные вопросы. Это была еда! И все же он первым среди друзей заметил рядом с тарелками скромный квадратик бумаги, на котором что-то было написано. Подхватив его со столика, Нори прочел вслух:  

     _«Ваше обучение скоро закончится. Подкрепите силы по велению вашего господина. Скоро вы покинете стены Школы. Вы не должны разочаровать его._  
мадам Оури"

    
    Друзья радостно переглянулись и, сев у столика, принялись за еду.  

    В этот миг они были благодарны и мадам Оури, и своему будущему господину.

    


	4. Chapter 4

    

— Я Двалин могучий,  


    
     Мой рост выше кручи  

     И нет меня круче-еее!  

     Вот я какой!  

     Я молодец знатный  

     И боец отважный,  

     По три пуда каждый,  

     Зацени мой кулак!

    

    
     Дальше не придумывалась, но Двалин не очень-то расстраивался, продолжая напевать единственные строчки песни. Он такой важный получался… что рот сам собой расползался в ухмылке, пугая прохожих. А чё, пускай боятся! Кулаки у него и правда знатные – гномьи!  
Молодой гном поспешно затолкал на задворки сознания мыслишку, что это, пожалуй, единственное, чем ему можно гордиться. Бродяга без роду и племени, да к тому же вор. Нет, право же, об этом лучше лишний раз не думать.  

     Запах сдобы и лимона достиг его носа, и Двалин замедлил шаг, заинтригованно принюхиваясь. В животе нетерпеливо заворчал голодный червяк, и гном понял, что пора бы подкрепиться. Завертев головой, он заприметил приоткрытое окошко в человеческом доме в десяти шагах от него. Тут же состроив скучающий вид, Двалин не спеша, с ленцой в каждом движении, подошел к дому… огляделся по сторонам и быстро глянул в окошко.  

     За окном была кухня. Была видна большая побеленная печь, повешенные на гвозди сковороды, полочки с многочисленными баночками и глиняными склянками, а рядом с окном стоял стол. Язык Двалина облизнул губы без внимания со стороны мозга. Рот наполнился слюной, а руки зачесались – на столе стоял… лимонный пирог! Еще горячий, пышущий жаром, исходящий сытным духом… а политый поверху мед прозрачными капельками стекал по румяным бокам. О-о-о…  

     «МОЁ!!! ХОЧУ!!!» — требовательно взвыл червяк, захлебываясь восторгом в голодном брюхе. Двалин испуганно прихлопнул ладонями чрево, опасаясь громких звуков, издаваемых им.  

     Медлить было никак нельзя.  

     Молодой гном быстро оглядел улицу, убедился в ее пустынности и приступил к решительным действиям. Быстро приподнять створку окна вверх одной рукой, а второй схватить пирог за вкусный бочок… и тут в дверях кухни, аккурат напротив него, образовалась… туча.  

     Пару мгновений гном и «туча» таращили друг на друга глазищи, а потом… воздух пронзил визг.  

     — Во-о-ор!!  

     И с этим душераздирающим воплем «туча» весьма объемных форм бросилась вперед. Это было пугающе… Двалин выхватил пирог из окна прямо из под носа толстухи-хозяйки и ломанулся прочь от дома, провожаемый пронзительными воплями женщины.  

     — Ворюга!! Держи его!! СТРАЖА-А!!!  

     Двалин поддал ходу, опасаясь преследования. Конечно, «туча» не выпрыгнула бы в окно – маловато было окошко, — а ну как рядом человеческая стража?!  

     Во второй раз за три дня посещать вшивую городскую тюрьму, где тараканы были с палец длиной, как-то не хотелось. Еще больше не хотелось вновь изведать хлесткость розог здешнего палача. Это было просто унизительно, в конце-то концов! Да и зад чесался…  

     Пробежав улицу и свернув в первую же подворотню, Двалин затаился за выступом стены, изо всех сил прислушиваясь. Топота ног позади не было слышно, а помявшийся пирог, все так же прижатый к нестираной рубахе, восхитительно пах. Гном умиротворенно вздохнул и вгрызся в пирог, счастливо жмурясь. Вкушно!  
Оторвав половину пирога, он сунул часть за пазуху рубахи и направился дальше по улице, поедая вторую половинку. Мякиш пирога был белым и пушисто-нежным, а восхитительно лимонный джем и сладость меда буквально таяли во рту, заставляя позабыть все на свете.  

     Поглощенный поеданием пирога, Двалин и не заметил, как оказался на совершенно незнакомой улице. А между прочим, Новый Гондор молодой гном успел неплохо изучить за пару недель пребывания здесь. По правую сторону от него возвышалась серая сплошная стена, из-за которой виднелись верхушки деревьев.  

     Двалин запрокинул голову, рассматривая деревья – яблони, нет? И спустя несколько мгновений заметил ярко-рыжее пятно. Двалин с любопытством подошел чуть ближе, приглядываясь к «белочке»… и спустя миг весело хохотнул.  

     Это была не «белочка»!  

     — Хэй, привет! Что ты там делаешь?! – громко крикнул он «белке».  

     Ярко-рыжий молодой гном дернулся от неожиданности, чуть не свалившись с дерева. На миг Двалин увидел испуганное лицо, а затем незнакомец скрылся между ветвей.  

     И чего он испугался?  

     И чего за этой стеной вообще обретается?  

     Двалин покрутил головой, присмотрелся к кладке стены и с удовлетворением решил, что сможет влезть и посмотреть. Если повезет, рыжая «белочка» не успеет сбежать. Плюнув на ладони, гном примерился и начал подъем по трещинам и выемкам в кладке стены. Очень скоро он уже сидел верхом на стене, с любопытством вертя головой.  

     За стеной был разбит сад, а за садом виднелось огромное светло-серое здание с ржавого цвета черепицей на крыше. А внизу, прямо под ним, обреталась его «белочка». Рыжий молодой гном сидел в изумрудной траве и расстроенно рассматривал прореху на своих штанах. Небось, порвал, когда поспешно слезал с дерева.  

     — Хэй, привет! – окликнул его Двалин, и когда парень удивленно вскинул голову, Двалин с улыбкой помахал ему ладонью.  

     Тот изумленно вытаращил на него зеленые глазищи. Так, будто никогда не видел другого гнома. Да и жилище вполне человеческое… что тут делает этот рыжий? Двалин терпеть не мог загадки, а любопытство подстегивало все разузнать вот прям щас!  

     Двалин ловко перелез со стены на толстую ветвь дерева и быстро, в два счета спустился вниз. Оказавшись на нижней ветке, он просто спрыгнул на землю в шаге от рыжего. Тот смотрел на него, обомлев и не веря своим глазам.  

     — Я Двалин, — представился «белочке» Двалин, с любопытством рассматривая его.  

     «Белочка» ничего не ответила, продолжая таращиться на него.  

     Странный какой-то парень. Глаза подведены какой-то краской, делавшей их похожими на кошачьи. На шее обретался серебряный обруч, смахивающий на ошейник. И одет странно, на человечий лад – черные штаны чуть ниже колен, серая, почти белая, рубаха, подпоясанная черным веревочным пояском. На ногах женские тапки на тонкой подошве.  

     — Ты кто? – спросил Двалин с любопытством.  

     Стоило сделать шаг, как рыжий тут же отступил.  

     — Ты что, немой?  

     Рыжий ожил, отрицательно качнув головой.  

     — Как тебя зовут?  

     Опять молчание, только таращится с крайним недоверием. С опаской даже. И нет-нет, да и нервно глянет в сторону здания. Будто боится, что их увидят. А еще Двалин отметил: он был тонкий до такой степени, что мог считаться практически тощим. Это гном-то!  

     — Есть хочешь? – пожалел рыжего Двалин. Несладко тому, видать, здесь живется!  

     И Двалин щедро вынул из-за пазухи оставшийся кусок пирога. Глаза «белочки» округлились, а жалобный вяк его чрева был ясно расслышан молодым вором. Двалин щедро протянул ему пирог. Лицо рыжего стало несчастным – пирог ему явно хотелось, но, кажется, ноги явно говорили ему бежать. Рыжик нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, переводя мечущийся взгляд с пирога на Двалина.  

     — Да не укушу, бери! – настойчиво сказал тот.  

     Рыжий сдался и смущенно протянул ухоженные, тонкие пальцы к пирогу. Двалин отдал пирог и тут же опустил руку, показывая, что не намерен хватать рыжего и как-то ему вредить. Тот даже поуспокоился от такого действа.  

     — Так как тебя зовут? – спросил Двалин, плюхаясь в траву. – Ты здесь живешь?  

     Тот закусил губу, остро глянув на него из-под пряди ярко-рыжих волос.  

     И тут со стороны здания раздался яростный звон колокольчика. Рыжий дернулся при его звуках.  

     — Уходи! – выпалил он. – Тебе нельзя здесь быть!  

     Это уж точно. Этот дом за садом и сам сад за стеной явно кому-то принадлежали. И вряд ли «белочке». Но надо же узнать, как того зовут! Не зря же Двалин сюда лез?!  

     — Не уйду, — спокойно заявил Двалин, не думая шевелиться. – Пока не скажешь имя. Как тебя зовут?  

     Рыжий с досадой закусил губу.  

     — Мне нельзя разговаривать с чужими! Меня накажут!  

     — Но ты УЖЕ разговариваешь, — нагло усмехнулся Двалин.  

     И это была правда.  

     — На тебя спустят собак, — обреченно пробормотал рыжий. — А меня накажут и посадят в карцер…  

     — Тогда скажи свое имя, и я уйду! – уверил его Двалин. – Или пошли со мной. Убежим от сюда подальше.  

     Рыжий замотал головой, отступая.  

     — Просто уйди! Уходи! – взмолился он.  

     Двалин сорвал травинку и сунул ее в рот, прищурившись.  

     — А зовут тебя как?  

     В отдалении вновь зазвучал колокольчик, и «белочка» обреченно вздрогнула.  

     — НОРИ!! Идем в Школу! – позвал кто-то.  

     — Меня зовут Нори, — быстро проговорил рыжий. – А теперь уходи! Сейчас же! Ну пожалуйста!  

     — Ладно, — Двалин решил больше не пугать рыжего и поднялся. — Я позже загляну, пока!  

     И он, повернувшись к рыжему спиной, направился к дереву. Влезть по дереву наверх и перебраться на стену было делом несложным. Но Двалин не смог не оглянуться назад.  

     Рыжий Нори быстро шел между деревьев в саду, направляясь к зданию Школы. Двалин легко различал среди ветвей его огненную шевелюру.  

     Белка, как есть белка!  

     И Двалин спрыгнул со стены вниз на улицу.

    

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

    

    
     Слово «школа» ничего не говорило молодому гному. Двалин признавал за собой некоторое невежество. Он был сиротой, некому было вбить ему в голову некоторое количество знаний. Он и кхуздул-то кое-как знал, понимая с пятого на десятое. Писать и вовсе не умел. Да и зачем это? В мире полно более важных дел и проблем, чем умение писать-читать.  

     Но дураком он не был. Да и языком его Отец не обидел. Всегда можно разузнать то, что интересно, лишь задав вопрос и развесив уши. Так Двалин и поступил, в первый же вечер после встречи с «белочкой» завернув в дрянной кабак для братии вроде него. А там-то его любопытство с лихвой удовлетворили.  

     — Школа-то? – хохотнул старик-человек, вытирая подбородок рукавом рубахи. – Шлюх там учат, для богатеньких. Подбирают деток поладнее, а как в возраст-то войдут… так сразу и тогошь! Сбагривают покупателю-богатею, али из знати кому. Знатному-то по девкам уличным шариться не с руки-с! Да и детки нужны… и в постельке мягкой одино-о-ко! А тут лапшу на уши повесить – муж да жена, мол! – и в постельку! И парни под мужиков, и девки… так-то!  

     Двалина аж как будто по голове чем тяжелым приложили. Это что ж получается?! Кто-то украл «бельчонка» еще дитенком и в эту Школу засунул?! А потом его продадут какому-то мужику?! Так вот что за ошейник был на Нори…  

     Старик, мерзко хохотнув, свалил с кружкой пива с его глаз. Двалин зло поджал губы.  

     Это гнома за раба держать?!  

     Под человека его сородича подложат?!  

     Да… да он!  

     Двалин зло дернул головой и потопал к выходу.  

     Не-а, фигу им, а не «бельчонок»!

    

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

    

    
     Мадам Оури молча смотрела на Нори. Холодно, без злости, но юноша не обманывался. Мадам Оури редко позволяла себе злость или несдержанность. Ещё реже она позволяла себе «жалость» по отношению к воспитанникам. И сегодня был не тот день.  

     — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — чуть склонив голову к правому плечу, спросила мадам директриса. — Может, признаться?  

     Ладони стали липкими, и Нори едва удержался, чтобы не вытереть их об одежду. Вместо этого он встал на колени и поклонился мадам Оури.  

     — Я не хотел нарушать Правила, госпожа, — сказал Нори, прекрасно понимая, что этими словами он уже признался в своем преступлении.  

     — И как ты оказался, в таком случае, на дереве? – спокойно спросила мадам Оури.  

     Нори не знал, что сказать на это. Он еще ниже опустил голову. Чтобы он ни сказал, он уже виноват.  

     — Ты подверг опасности свое тело. Тело, которое не принадлежит тебе. Твой господин желает видеть тебя целым, невредимым и прекрасным. Подвергая себя опасности, ты проявляешь неблагодарность к его заботе. Ты понимаешь, что заслужил наказание?  

     Нори обдало жаром.  

     — Да, госпожа, — еле выговорил он в ответ.  

     — Далее, ты порвал одежду. Но это мелочь, не заслуживающая внимания. Хуже иное. Тебя видели с чужаком.  

     Нори побелел от ужаса. Общение с чужаком каралось самыми страшными вещами. И юноша испуганно вскинулся, оправдываясь:  

     — Госпожа, я не виноват! Я никогда его не видел! Я не хотел…  

     Мадам директриса жестко хлопнула ладонью по столу, за которым сидела. Слова встали комом в горле молодого гнома.  

     — Ты говорил с ним?  

     — НЕТ!  

     — Лгать мне вздумал?! — прошипела мадам Оури, сощурив глаза.  

     — Я…  

     — Хватит! Молчать. Благодари валу гномов, что в конце этой недели тебя отошлют к господину. Это спасает твою жалкую шкуру от плети! И поверь мне, если бы ты мог оправиться к путешествию, я бы приказала кастрировать тебя! Но без наказания ты у меня не останешься. Сэд, на лавку его!  

     Высокий мрачный мужчина, бывший стражник, что стоял молча у стены за спиной Нори, делает шаг и хватает за волосы юношу. Страх перехватывает горло, и он только всхлипывает, когда его швыряют на лавку и начинают привязывать ремнями. Он вздрагивает всем своим тощим тельцем, когда мужчина задирает рубаху на нем к подмышкам, а затем сдергивает короткие штанишки к коленям.  

     — Думаю, пятьдесят розог с тебя будет довольно, — ледяным голосом озвучивает приговор мадам директриса. — Сэд, не жалей его.  

     Нори едва сдерживает дрожь, но, увидев, как мужчина достает из тумбы самую толстую, в палец толщиной, розгу, в ужасе зажмуривается. Исполняющий Наказания имеет весьма дурную славу в Школе. Хуже только у лекаря-евнуха Таэра.  

     Мужчине плевать, что чувствует молодой гном. Он нарочно медленно, грозно взмахивает розгой, примериваясь к длине оной. Воздух взвизгивает под розгой, и кровь в жилах Нори стынет от страха. Бледные ягодицы слегка подрагивают, но он лежит молча.  

     Удар.  

     Дыхание у него сбивается, но крик он заталкивает себе в рот, закусив губу. На ягодицах наливается краснотой поперечный след.  
Следующий удар приходится рядом, он вздрагивает и слегка всхлипывает, но все равно не кричит.  

     Еще.  

     Удар. Еще.  

     Нори вскрикивает уже вслух и глухо плачет в промежутках между ударами. Мужчина бьет с оттяжкой, вкладывая всю силу. Наказание растягивается для него во времени, перерастая в пытку.  

     Он плачет уже в голос. Что-то бормочет, вроде скомканного «ненадобольше» и «проститеменя».  

     Слышится голос мадам Оури:  

     — Я не намерена уменьшать наказание. Ты получишь сполна.  

     Новый удар приходиться по верхней части бедер. Попа у него уже вся исполосована красными рубцами, кое-где даже выступают капельки крови.  

     — Не надо-о-о, — кричит Нори уже во весь голос, — не бейте! Простите!  

     — Просишь прощения?  

     — Да, да! Не бейте больше! Пожалуйста! А-а!  

     — Хорошо, — спокойно говорит мадам директриса, сидя за столом, — осталось двадцать восемь розог, — и его вновь бьют по нижней части ягодиц, там где попа переходит в бедра.  

     Он взвизгивает, как поросенок, и плачет. Во взгляде мадам Оури мелькает сожаление, но остановить сейчас Сэда – испортить все дело. И удары сыпятся вновь и вновь, еще и еще. Новые кровавые полосы ложатся поверх старых, рассекая молочно-белую кожу еще сильнее. Тонкие руки, стянутые ремнями, судорожно сжимаются при каждом ударе и дрожат. Рыженький гном уже захлебывается слезами. Сэд хорошо знает, как больнее бить.  

     Все, пятьдесят.  

     Мадам Оури вздыхает, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Есть некая сладость в том, чтобы смотреть, как извивается тонкое изящное тело под градом ударов. Как вспыхивают на молочной коже алые полосы, а болезненные крики вызывают томление в теле. Мадам Оури испытывала лишь одно желание в данный момент – запустить руку под платье и приласкать свои нежные губки, увлажнившиеся влагой.  

     — Отведи его в карцер, — севшим голосом велит она. — Он проведет там три дня.  

     Сэд отвязывает юнца-гнома и заставляет его с так и спущенными штанами поклониться директрисе.  

     — Благодари! – велит он.  

     — Спасибо вам, госпожа… — ломко звучит голос молодого гнома.  

     Мадам Оури кивает Сэду, и Исполняющий Наказания утаскивает Нори из кабинета директрисы.

    

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

    

    
     …Двалин семь дней не отходил от стены Школы. Вначале он залезал на стену и пытался высмотреть «бельчонка», но тот не появлялся. На третий день его заметили, и Двалину пришлось быстро делать ноги. Ему вслед еще и пса спустили!  

     Пришлось засесть неподалеку.  

     Как вытащить рыжего, Двалин не представлял, а лезть под покровом ночи туда, где ночами спускали с цепи стаю злобных псов… он еще не совсем чокнулся.  

     На восьмой день кое-что произошло.  

     К Вратам Школы подъехало с десяток крепких гномов в форме эреборских кметов, с несколькими пони в поводу. Врата открылись, гномы въехали… а через некоторое время выехали с территории Школы. На ранее свободных пони неловко сидели три фигуры. Двалин вытянул шею, напрягая глаза… невысокие фигурки были замотаны с головой в черные покрывала.  

     Процессия проехала совсем рядом с тем местом, где за углом дома притаился Двалин.  

     И когда гномы уже почти проехали мимо, он решился выглянуть и… заметил, как один из тех, что был сокрыт покрывалом, поправил его.  
Рыжий волос коротко блеснул на солнце.

    


End file.
